Rogue's Wolverine
by Noah of Literature
Summary: Takes place after 1st movie. Rogue took a lot more than normal when Logan saved her and she's trying to cope. Will he understand or will he push her away? And what's with those children...? ROGAN! OWNS NOTHING
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, so this takes place at the end of X2. Rogan. Near Christmas with a Wolverine twist. ENJOY! Try not to be too harsh. :P_

***For help:  
"Normal speech."  
_**'**People talking inside Rogue's head.**'**  
__**"**Rogue and Logan's growl/Wolverine talk.**"**_

***Please note that the people in Rogue's head have single quotation marks whereas the Wolverine Talk is double quotation marks.

**Rogue's Wolverine**

Rogue sighs in a shaky, stressful way as she looks out the window of the meeting room that the X-Men have gathered in for a briefing. The claws itch to come out, but Rogue withholds them. No one can know about it, about what has happened to _her_. Especially _him,_ the man that had saved her. The man that had done _this_ to her. Made her like him. The snowflakes outside swirls playfully, falling in a large quantity despite the clear-looking night sky.

Rogue shifted uncomfortably as _The Call_ started up. It happens every night, keeping her up as she tries to resist running outside into the woods and letting herself go to the wild. She shifts restlessly as Professor continues with the mission information. She tries to listen to the Professor, but _The Call_ makes it hard.

_'It's okay, kid, just ignore it. Focus on **my** voice, not that one. C'mon, darlin', fight it.'_ the essence of Logan in her head encourages her as she tries to stay still to no avail.

Logan notices her discomfort as she shifts unendingly. Is her uniform too tight? No, he would have noticed her almost always perky nipples against the cloth. Is she sick? No, he can't smell anything wrong with her. What's wrong with her?

Logan hears the call and at the same time, Rogue jumps a little bit in her seat before trying to sink down, gripping the black leather arms with white knuckles. Logan notices the veins moving in her hands, like she's trying to control herself. "Hey, kid," he whispers in a low voice to her across the table. The room was like the kind you see in a normal business conference; long and thin. Logan sits directly across from Rogue, so he see's it when she jumps when he speaks to her. She looks at him nervously. "You okay, kid? You seem anxious." he asks quietly, making sure only she can hear him.

"Uh-uh... Um, y-yeah. *ahem* Yeah, Ah'm fine." she mutters too low for any human to hear, (unfortunately, that isn't the case with Logan), before casting her gaze back at the window right as Logan feels the call brush against his mind. Still doubtful of Rogue's condition, he turns back to the other end of the table where Professor is wrapping up the briefing. "That is all. Now head for the plane. Oh, and Rogue? Can I speak to you for a moment?" Professor motions for the young brunette to come forward and after flashing a quick glance at first Logan then the window, she goes to him. Logan turns and heads out with the others, worry filling him to the brim.

8*8*8*8*8

Rogue enters the plane right before it closes. She avoids eye contact and sits in the very back, buckling in and looking away from anyone and everyone to glare at the wall. Logan notices her behavior and see's himself in her attitude. She's been oddly quiet, moody, glaring, always sneaking off, constantly rubbing her hands, and down right unsociable. At least she had stopped smoking cigars. Although Logan would notice whenever he lit one that her hand would tremble ever so slightly. Maybe she still has some after affects from the incident at the Statue of Liberty?

As the plane takes off, Logan unbuckles and and walks back to the seat beside Rogue's, which is occupied by Scottie. "Move, One Eye." he growls. Scottie regards him calmly for a moment before unbuckling and moving to Logan's afore taken seat, which is by Jean. Logan sits down with a gruff and pulls out a cigar. Letting out his claws, he slices the end off the butt and lights the other end with a lighter that he always keeps on himself. Letting out a large puff of smoke, he steals a sly look at Rogue's hands, which are now twitching as she rubs them subconsciously. Without looking at her, he holds the cigar out to her almost casually.

Rogue looks at the cigar for a moment, but doesn't hesitate when she reaches for it. Putting it in her mouth and inhaling deeply, Rogue lets her eyes flutter closed at the heavenly feeling and the spicy Cuban flavor. She blows out a _ring,_ followed by a thin trail of smoke through the center before it fades quickly. Smiling, she takes another small drag before handing it back. Their eyes meet and he can see the appreciation in hers. Logan nods once in understanding before turning to face the front. Feeling more calm, Rogue settles in for the ride.

"We are coming in over the field. Time to drop." came Storm's voice from the intercom. Immediately, the X-Men unbuckle and stand in the isle, waiting for the entrance to open and them to jump out. Rogue realizes too late that her and Logan are at the front of the line. She tries to scoot back, but a warm hand on the center of her back stops her. She looks over at Logan and he returns her stare with those serious eyes. She turns back to face the now gaping hole before being the first to hurry to the edge and drop off kind of like a dead body. She is quickly followed by the others.

Rogue doesn't particularly like free-falling, but the wind is just so awesome. Closing her eyes, she knows it's the closest she can get to running through the woods at full speed, especially since the forest is their target. _'Pretty thoughts, kid. But you might want to look for me. 'Cause I don't think you're with the group anymore.'_ her mental Logan warns her.

Immediately, her eyes pop open to find herself alone. She can see Blackbird, but on the other side of the island. "Rogue to Storm, Rogue to Storm, can ya hear me?" she talks quickly into her intercom, not caring is everyone else can hear her. "Yeah. Where are you, Rogue? I can't find you- What are you doing on the other side of the island?!" Storm exclaims in surprise. "It must have been a gust of wind that we didn't count for. Don't worry, Ah'll get back before take off." Rogue assures, all business in her voice. Then another voice growls into the intercom. "Like hell you can get back in time, kid. We don't know what's out there. Hang tight, I'm comin for ya." Wolverine ends his intercom. "NO! Ah'm fine. Just focus on the children, Wolve, the children!" Rogue shouts angrily, afraid she'll miss her chance to embrace _The Call_. _'We're just worried for you, darlin. Can't help it when we promised to take care of you.' _mental Logan explains gruffly. Then, Rogue gets an idea. She clicks the button to turn on her com and gives a threatening, angry and hurting growl. It basically means, _"__You chase me and I'll keep running."_ Of course, only one other person can understand her. "Fine." the single word comes through gruffly. Rogue can just imagine Scott now, yelling at Logan to explain whatever I had meant. _'Now is not the time for that, you've got hostiles closing in on your landing area.' _Her mental Logan snaps her out of her amusement. "Thanks." she mumbles out loud, keeping her mouth as closed as possible to ensure that no bugs fly in. Twirling, Rogue manages to roll effortlessly on her landing. Having been taught to do it so many times, she had perfected at least one thing. She uses her arm and shoulder to roll our the fall instead of impacting like a total moron. Quickly righting herself, she dodges the tranquilizer needles they had shot at her and she makes a run for it, back towards the others. As she runs, she listens to the others talk.

"Everything seems clear over here." Scott's voice comes through. _'No shit, Sherlock. That's because all the assholes are over **here** chasing **us.**'_Rogue would have giggled if she could have spared the oxygen, but all she could think of right now was getting back to the others. "Uh, Storm? The entrance should be somewhere around here, right?" Jean's voice comes through and Rogue can hear the occasional brush of ferns, but nothing on their side. Not wanting to distract anyone from their search, Rogue remains quiet. She glances over her shoulder to see at least a dozen men in lab coats coming after her. She can smell the antiseptic and sterilizers and chemicals on them even though she's the one downwind. Letting some of her shields down, she lets Logan comes out. The pain of the metal sliding out from between her knuckles only lasts a second before her mental Logan steps in front of her and takes control.

In less than five minutes, two dozen men were on the ground, dead or out pretty damn well. Rogue/Logan picks up the cleanest, unscathed coat they can find and put it on just in case. _'Call me out any time, darlin.'_ Rogue's mental Logan gives her a smile before stepping away and letting her have control again. Rogue sways for a minute, but steadies herself before talking into her intercom. "Guys, Ah'm headin' over-ah!" Rogue squeaks as the floor gives way and she tumbles down a short flight of metallic stairs. Standing quickly, Rogue looks around a bit before clicking on her intercom again. "Guys, Ah think you're on the wrong side of the island." she voices in a soft pitch. "What do you mean, Rogue?" Scott is the first to respond.

"Well, Ah'm... Ah'm in the lab..." she whispers, feeling fear start to grip her. _'Now's not the time, kid. Perk up and smile, you got three comin by.'_ the Logan in her head grumbles. "Rogue, listen. Don't move. We're on our way." comes a rather loud, growly voice. The hidden message: _"Don't do anything stupid or there will be hell to pay."_ But something makes the connection fuzzy. "Wolve? Logan? Jean? Scott? Storm? Hello?" No answer. Rogue tries frantically for a few minutes to get a connection, but it doesn't work. Suddenly, a mischievous smile creeps across her face. _'Ah, no, kid. Don't even think abou-'_ Rogue cuts him off by placing him in his own box, which he really doesn't seem happy about. Now free to do as she pleases, Rogue buttons the coat and heads off.

She doesn't run into anybody besides the three who take in her coat and tell her to go get another and that they'd deal with the 'creature' later. Unsure of what they meant, Rogue finds a clean coat, washes up, and is about to head out when her eyes fall on the computers in the break room. That same smile gracing her features as she subtly locks the door.

8*8*8*8*8

Just as Logan reaches the sight where Rogue's scent disappears, red lights pop out all across the island and a siren goes off. At that same second, Logan falls down the exact same steps Rogue did and recovers quickly enough to see a horde of mutant children running towards him. He growls and releases his claws, ready to attack. The kids slow and come to a stop, staring at Logan with a mix of awe and fear.

"Now, why did y'all stop? We're almost there." Rogue's voice comes from the back of the horde, somewhat gruff. "Rogue?" he calls out and see's her head pop up from way in the back. She looks sheepish for a fraction of a second before turning to ice. "Logan, we need to get these kids out of here! Help them out!" Rogue yells in a rough voice as she turns and runs off. "What? Wait-!" But the eager children don't give him time as he reluctantly starts to help the more crippled ones out. Two scientists appear with Rogue behind them and right before they can shoot their tranquilizers, she presses her exposed hands to their faces. They scream in pain and Rogue winces as she absorbs them. A few of the kids in the back of the crowd watch her in awe. Seeing their protector and savior's abilities in action was awesome! They only wished they could help her...

"That's the last of them. Don't worry, Ah checked." she calls to Logan, who is only a couple yards from her through all the children. Did she really release them all? "Ya want me to go double check?" he growls as she gets closer and notices the furry creature by her side. His eyes lock on the skinny, frail-looking wolf as it keeps its body pressed against her leg. Within a second, Logan realizes that Rogue has established herself as the leader of the giant pack of mutant children. And although she smells differently, like musk and authority, they'll listen to her and follow her commands, and that's what counts. "Yeah, that would be a good idea." she tells him in a low, almost growly voice. After helping the last one out, he slips by her and heads down the hall. But not before he had leaned close to her and growled, _"Later."_ in her ear. Knowing she's already in enough trouble if Logan's mad, Rogue gently picks up the frail wolf and hurries up the steps.

The red lights and alarm were a new addition, and Rogue spent no time dealing with them as she herded the children, helped by Jean and Scott, to the Blackbird. They hesitate at the entrance, and Rogue knows why. She's not already there. Slowly, she picks her way to the front of the large group, larger than they had anticipated. She turns to face the crowd and with relief see's Logan where she was behind them, no new children. She turns her gaze to the wide eyes of the kids. Smiling kindly, she reaches out her free hand (the one that isn't holding the wolf) and one of the younger kids takes it shakily. She gently pulls that one inside and the others follow timidly. Scoot and Jean try to herd them quicker, but a warning growl from Wolverine makes them think twice and take a step back from the kids.

Within a few minutes, all the kids are huddled around Rogue, seeking comfort from the female. The wolf nudges her and she pets it gently. Then, before the X-Men's eyes, the wolf changes into a young girl no older than seven. The small girl under her arm before her eyes snap open and move immediately to Logan. He can smell her fear and Rogue nuzzles her nose into the small girl's hair to comfort her. He gives an amused smirk as Rogue looks at him before going up into the area with the chairs with the rest of them. A minute later, Scott's head reappears. "Rogue, are you staying down here?" he calls as the door closes and the Blackbird rises. "Yes sir, Ah am. These kids won't stay quiet unless Ah do." she explains loudly over the whirl of the engines. After a moment of silence, he nods and heads back up, leaving the hatch open just in case.

After the Blackbird settles at a normal height, Rogue hums loud enough for the whole group of children to hear. Calmed by her presence, they are lulled to sleep quickly as the adrenaline from the breakout dies down. Once they are all slumbering peacefully, Rogue lets her eyes shut and her mind drift off on the black sea of sleep.

8

Up in the top of the Blackbird, Logan is smirking to himself and he is the only one up top who has the ears to hear Rogue's humming. Once everything dies down, he unbuckles himself to go check on her. He see's her sleeping peacefully, surrounded by children who, for what may the first time in a long time, if _ever_, are having a fitful sleep. Smiling genuinely to himself, he goes back up and sits in the back, letting his scowl return before Scott turns around to look at him. "Is everything okay down there?" he asks in a flat voice. Logan ignores him and relaxes into the chair with an air of smugness...


	2. Children and Fear

_A.N. Yeah, so I think the first chapter was a bit lengthy. Either way, same rules apply as far as conversation goes just like the first chapter. ENJOY!_

**8*8*8*8*8**

Rogue opens her eyes to find herself sleeping among a large pile of children. _'The children we saved last night.'_ her mental Logan grumbles, still grouchy from being in the box. Rouge sits up and looks around before letting out a small, "Eep."

They were in the girls' gymnasium. On either side were seats almost full of curious students. There were a bunch sitting on the ground too, but far enough away to give the mass in the middle plenty of space. Her friends make eye contact with her and wave. **Who's idea was this?!**

"Looks like your up, kiddo." Rogue turns to see Logan sitting in a wooden chair just on the outside of the circle of children, cigar in hand. "Logan, what's going on?" she asks in a quiet voice. Logan shrugs. "The Professor thought it would be a good idea if the children saw others other their own kind when they wake up rather then the medical bay. Plus, I explained that they wouldn't take kindly to ya not being around." he gestures to the small girl with his cigar who seems to be rousing. She looks around and starts to panic until she see's Rogue. Rogue gives her a gentle smile and the small girl stays where she is, comforted by her savior's presence.

Slowly, the children began to wake up and as they did so, they huddled closer together and closer to Rogue. She comforts them with soothing noises and gentle touches. The students watch their fellow classmate work tenderly and gently to calm to children that seemed to mass around her.

As soon as all the children are awake and huddled, Logan stands up from his seat. All eyes are immediately on him. The children see this happen and turn to face the man from before looming over them. He growls low as his blades slide out slowly. The children are both awed and in fear of the man who stands and smells like an Alpha. Perhaps the female taking care of them is his Beta?

Bobby stands up and slowly makes his way towards the kids. He stops a little bit behind Wolverine and holds out a hand. A dainty ice sculpted lily appears out of his hands and he holds it gently, giving a friendly smile to the kids.

One by one, the kids get up, showing the children their powers at a low volume. The kids know immediately that the man with the claws is Alpha because none of the others will stand beside or in front of him. Many look from Logan to Rogue, but Rogue is looking at everybody with a smile on her face. She catches the eyes of the children on her and smiles warmly at them. "Go on, go speak to them." she encourages them in a soft and sweet southern voice. The children seem hesitant, so Rogue gently gets up from the middle of the ring. Ignoring the small hands trying to cling to her pants, Rogue walks over and stands beside Logan, looking at the children with a smile before lightly touching one of Wolverine's blades. The children watch, mystified, as the Alpha doesn't even flinch at her touch. She continues around the circle, either hugging or gently touching the mutants in the innermost ring. (Since their mutations make it hard or even impossible for her to hug them.)

The first child to venture out, a small girl of maybe four, made a wobbly line for Bobby. He smiles down at her and she reached up for the lily. He kneels down and gives it to her carefully. As soon as both her small hands hold it, it grows, turning into a large cluster of ice vines covered in lilies. The girl giggles and looks up at Bobby, waiting for approval. He grins and nods enthusiastically. She squeals and runs into his arms, happy to find someone like her.

The second is a boy of, say, ten. The wanders through the crowd of students until he finds a girl with big, bright, sparkly purple fairy wings. He bows his head and everyone watches as a pair of small, neon green wings sprout from his back. They're weak and he can't fly, but the girl with the purple wings squeals and claps happily, nodding in encouragement.

At about the same pace as when they woke up, the children begin to disperse, seeking out people with the same or similar powers to them. Until one child is left, looking lost and very weak. Rogue hurries over and feels the child's head. "She has a fever." she tells Logan. He moves forward and the pitiful whine from the girl makes him stop. Rogue quickly gathers her and Logan pulls Rogue under his arm, moving the students out of the way as they hurry away. Immediately, the children turn and follow Rogue, much to the astonishment of the teenage students. Bobby and Rogue's other close friends follow closely behind the children.

They arrive quickly to the medical bay. The children hesitate at the door, but Logan and Rogue hurry inside. "Jean!" Rogue shouts frantically. The redheaded doctor appears from around a corner and gasps at the child in Rogue's arms that looks like a sack of bones. "Lay her over here." Jean sets herself in motion and points briefly to one of the beds. Rogue lays the girl down carefully and Jean sets everything together. By the time she finishes, the children have made a crowd in a back corner of the medbay. Jean see's them and stops as she finishes. "Do _all_ of them need attention?" she asks in an exasperated voice. Rogue shakes her head. "No, just her. The others just followed me." Rogue shrugs at her explanation. Jean's features are immediately filled with relief, but the children regard her warily. Rogue see's their expression and kneels in front of the group. All the small eyes turn to her and she smiles in a motherly way. "She needs help. She's sick from the mean people." Rogue motions for Jean to come closer. Jean comes to stand beside Rogue's kneeling form and Rogue motions for her to kneel too. Jean follows the instruction and Rogue turns backs to the children. "This is Dr. Jean. She helped me save you guys. So did Wolverine over there." Rogue nods to the Alpha. He doesn't say anything at her inclination towards him, but he noticed how she hesitated in saying his real name before giving them his codename. She looks at the kids. "Dr. Jean is a good person. She's helped me before. She's going to make your friend better." Rogue explains slowly. _'You seem to be a natural with kids.'_ her mental Logan praises in his gruff voice.

There is a moment of silence before one of the boys says, "Tammy." Rogue looks at him with a question in her eyes. "Who?" she asks. The boy who had spoken points to the girl on the bed. "That's Tammy." he repeats, his voice scratchy. Rogue then realizes- "Are you all hungry?" she asks completely out of the blue. Feeling comfortable around the Beta, they give nervous nods, not able to meet her eyes. Rogue smiles cutely at their timidness. She nudges Jean and they stand. "Then why don't we leave Dr. Jean here to take care of Tammy and find y'all something to eat?" she asks in that kindergarten teacher voice. Again, they all nod slightly, that animalistic fear in their eyes. "Okay then, everyone follow Bobby outside to the lake and I'll start cooking." she grins at the children as they slowly follow the ice man out into the hallway. Turning to face Jean, Rogue looks at her with serious eyes. "Those kids are working very closely with their instincts right now. They'll snap if treated wrong. Listen, Jean, let the Professor know that until they can act humanly, they'll stay with me. They think-" she flashes her eyes to Logan for a fraction of a second, "They think I'm their protector. They won't listen to anyone else. Please don't let Scott near them. At least not yet." Jean stands there, staring at the brunette with white bangs. After a few minutes, she nods woodenly. Squealing, Rogue gives Jean a quick hug before hurrying out the door.

Logan looks at Jean and smirks. "There's something up with her." he states. Jean nods in agreement. At her nod, Logan follows the now bouncy girl down the hall towards the kitchen.

8*8*8*8*8

As Rogue enters the kitchen, she grabs an apron out of the pantry and pulls it over her head, tying it around her waist. Thinking quantity wise, Rogue starts a large pot of rice in the rice cooker before pulling out vegetables and some steaks.

Suddenly, a hand reaches around her and snags a beer. She turns immediately to find Logan watching her as he _pops_ the top off the bottle and takes a long drink. She quickly turns away and goes about setting everything up. "You gonna tell me what happened yesterday?" he grunts as he leans against the wall, watching her be a busy little bee.

"Ah don't know what you're talkin about." she answers without looking at him. Before he can take the conversation any farther, she pops her earbuds in, turning the music up and listening to "Lie To Me" by Red. Bobbing her head to the rhythm, she settles into the music and the normalness of cooking. _'Geez, darlin, try not to kill your ears. Better yet, got any country?'_ the Logan inside her head mutters, but she can barely hear him.

Logan watches his charge as she continues around the kitchen, almost like she's dancing. Then suddenly, she pulls out her MP3 and changes the song. Almost immediately, "Margaritaville" by Jimmy Buffet starts playing. Logan growls softly in approval. _'There ya go, sweetheart. Better to kill your ears with good music.'_ her mental Logan practically purrs as she unconsciously moves her hips to the beat. It's almost like she's trying to do one of those Hispanic small steps. Either way, she's oblivious of everything except the food.

The real Logan watches as her curves are accentuated by her dancing. She seems to have forgotten about him standing there. Deeming her capable enough that he could leave her for a few minutes, he tears himself away from the sight of her, disappearing and heading for the herd of children at the lake. He figures if the little runts listen to her, they'll listen to him too.

They sense his approach and the shrink away from him. Good, they know he's Alpha. He kneels down beside one of the little girls and watches her intently. She looks at the ground before moving her matted hair away from her neck, exposing it to her. Logan growled low, approving that she understood authority. The other children, seeing this, looked down as she had. He looks over them all and catches sight of the confused looks Marie's friends give him. He ignores them and looks at the first girl, the one with a bared neck. He growled loud enough to be heard by the closest children. _"Who do you follow?"_ he asks in that growly language they understand. The girl whines back to him, _"You, and Beta."_, the children who heard her nod in agreement. With that reassurance, Logan stands, turns, and walks back to the Mansion.

Rogue had noticed him absence even through all the food smells. She pretended not to notice, though, as he settles himself back against the wall. She continues her little dance to a new song, "Gettin You Home" by Chris Young.

He watches the way she moves her hips enticingly. His dark eyes skimming her curves hungrily. She can feel his eyes on her. And her mental Logan was pressed against her, dancing along and guiding her steps. The real Logan watches those same steps, not missing her shy giggle as if there's someone talking to her. Immediately knowing the slip-up, she stops dancing, ignoring the soft whine of disapproval of the Wolverine in her head. She quickly finishes the food and pulls an earbud out. "Logan, can you start pulling out the paper bowls in the top right cabinet over there? And then start placing them in singles along the bar? There's fifty-seven of them." she asks, not looking up as she gestures to the cabinet in the corner on her right. He does as she asks without question, starting to separate the bowls and laying them out on the counter. "There, that's fourteen." he mumbles. As he finished the round, he opens a window and sticks his head out. "Hey, kids! Yeah, you! Get in here!" he yells at a random group of teenage students who happened to be walking by. He pulls his head back in and finds Marie leaning against the counter, trying to keep in her laughter. He grins slightly at the sight of her. He gives her a few minutes, unbeknownst to him what was going on inside her head. _'Yeah, you punks, get your asses in here before I give you a taste of my steel! And don't make Marie carry everything, you good-for-nothing runts!'_ the Logan inside her head was yelling in an almost mocking way. It amused Marie to no end. But by the time the teens had come in, Marie was ladling the stew into the bowls.

Logan is putting them on trays and sticking plastic spoons in them. He tosses the paper bowls to a girl. "Here, start laying those out for Rogue. You," he points to the remaining kids, two girls and five guys, "start carrying trays out to the kids at the lake. Everyone gets _one_ bowl. _One_, ya hear me?" he growls. They nod fervently and start taking trays. One of the boys sprouts six extra arms to carry more trays, which seems to help everyone a lot. As soon as the last tray is sent out, Rogue hurries after the bustling students to follow them out to the lake. She stops and smiles at the sight of mutants helping mutants, and the children having smiles on their faces as they help themselves to the generous, hearty meal they've been given. _'You just love to see these squirts happy, don't ya, babe?'_ the mental Logan rumbles appreciatively. Rogue shrugs in reality, but answers in her head, _'So maybe Ah like children. Maybe Ah want my own in my future. A girl can dream, right?'_ she doesn't get an answer, but the Wolverine growls in approval at her choice to mate. She stamped down the urge to prowl for a candidate firmly. What the hell is wrong with her? Could it be-...?

Rogue turns away from the large group and starts counting her fingers. She ignores the mental and real Logan leaning into her furious mental counting. She shakes her head before recounting. No, that can't be right...

Rogue hears the Logan in her head chuckle dangerously. _'Well, what'd'ya know? Little Marie is about to go into he-' _Rogue throws him back into the box none too gently. She ignores him and turns around quickly only to run into the real Logan. "You okay, kid?" he asks as he holds her by her elbows, steading her from falling on her rear. She nods and pulls away abruptly. "Y-yeah. Ah'm fine." she mutters before making her way deep into the complicated pit of giggling and eating children. Automatically, Rogue heads for the youngest ones and helps feed them carefully, showing the slightly older ones how to use the spoons. She smiles and is gentle to the children, hiding her fear for the moment to make sure the kids are comfortable.

But despite her best efforts, the smell just the faintest trickle of fear. The children slide uneasy glances at Logan's retreating figure. Marie doesn't even turn to look at him leave.


	3. Early and A Challenge

**_CONVERSATION FORMATS ARE THE SAME AS THE FIRST CHAPTER! ENJOY!_**

"This is so much nicer." Marie moans happily as the hot water cascades down her form. She had finally, _finally_ gotten the chance to take off the X-Men suit. Now she hums a little tune as she soaps and rinses, thinking about how good it feels to be _clean._

Not like she wasn't already _mostly_ clean. She had just finished bathing the other kids in a large, jucuzzi-like tub that could fit a dozen kids at a time. Rogue blushes at the fact that she had to strip to her tank and underwear to get in the tub with the youngest ones. Jean did too, because Rogue couldn't keep track of all the young ones if she was carefully washing one. Let's just say, they LOVE water. Especially one girl who turned into a mermaid, complete with small dorsal fins on the curves of her ears. She was probably the cutest thing there was to Rogue.

Turning off the shower, Marie steps out and wraps a towel around herself. Suddenly, a splitting migraine attacks and Marie falls immediately to her knees, whimpering in pain. The Wolverine in her wants to come out, and it's getting more feral the closer she gets to...

Trying to ignore the pain, Marie stumbles out of her bathroom and dries hastily before slipping on her clothes and boots. They take more difficulty than usual, but Marie doesn't seem to care as she slips on her leather gloves. Sure, she can control her skin, but this is the style pf the outfit. Taking a quick glance in the mirror, she gives herself a fraction of a second to admire her awesome figure before stumbling to the door.

And running, again, into the real Logan.

He catches her by her shoulders, but her hands wrap around her head and she goes down like a sack of potatoes. "Marie? Marie, darlin', what's wrong?" he grabs her shoulder but she pulls away, she can feel her grip slipping. "My skin..." she grinds out in a whine. Immediately, Logan understands and he lifts her carefully, cradling her to him like a doll, before barreling down teh stairs and through the halls towards the professor's office.

8*8*8*8*8

"Ah'm sorry if Ah worried you." Marie apologizes as she runs her boots just barely over the ground. They're sitting on the patio outside the kitchen. Marie can bring herself to look at her protector. It was a beautiful Sunday sunset with a view of the lake glistening like rubies.

After Logan had got her to the Professor's office, Charles and asked Logan to step outside. And after Charles had helped Rogue get her skin under control, she wrote down the reason to her headache: _The Wolverine inside me_. When he inquired further, she explained her situation and after calling in Jean with three Tylenol and a syringe, the Professor gave her a choice. Take the Tylenol and try to fend off both her mental Wolverine and Logan, or be sedated until next Thursday (since she starts Tuesday). Marie had chosen the Tylenol, just to make the problem seem more normal.

"It's nothin, kid. Just don't pull that stunt again." he growls the last part and she muffles her giggles, covering her mouth with her gloved hand. "And what's with this get-up? I come back from a stake-out in the Gobi desert to see you dressed like a wannabe Romeo." he asks with gruff incredulousness. Now Marie is in a full blown fit of laughter. This gives Logan a chance to look over her form. The puffy-sleeved, cream colored poet shirt. Like the movie it comes from, it only buttons halfway up, revealing soft pale white skin for the open part. Her tan, leather tights hug her tighter than a second skin and she's wearing, well, basically "fuck me" high heel black boots that comes up to her knees. The black leather hand gloves complete the outfit. He purrs to himself appreciatively at her figure.

"I-it's be-because of mah f-favorite m-m-movie..." she dissolves into laughter again. "Well go on then, kid, what is it? And don't tell me it's about Romeo and Juliet or I'll personally take that TV in your room away." he growls in a playful threat, making her laugh harder, her face turning red as a beet. He sits back and watches her struggle to regain her composure. After a few minutes, she sits up, a smile still on her red face. "The movie is called, "Labyrinth", Logan. It stars David Bowie. You wouldn't like it, though, 'cause it has a bunch of singing and dancing and puppets." she chuckles as she settles back onto her spot, taking a swig of her orange soda. Logan sneaks a glance at her before handing her his beer. She looks at it, startled, before looking at him. "Nah, Logan, Ah can't take that. Ah'm under age." she tries to wave it off, but her thrusts it into her free hand. "Don't worry kid, I'll get another." he assures her as he stands up slowly. He goes inside and Rogue gets up and, after chugging the rest of the beer, she goes and stands on the pier of the lake. Looking back to Logan nowhere, Marie pulls out her MP3 and plugs it into the stereo system. She flips through until she finds a song that she can dance to, "Gimme That Girl" by Joe Nichols. The guitar starts up and Marie starts swaying her hips. Barely remembering in time, Rogue lets her mental Logan out and immediately, she feels his body pressed against the back of hers and the music starts and he leads her into the dance. _'Damn, darlin'. __  
_

_Hang up that red dress,  
Let down your hair.  
Cancel those reservations  
Don't need to go nowhere.  
As good as your looking right now,  
Girl bet your thinkin I'm crazy,  
There's a side of you that I wanna see  
That never ceases to amaze me.  
_

Marie starts singing along with the chorus as her imaginary Logan rumbles low appreciatively.

_Gimme that girl with the hair in a mess  
Sleepy little smile with her head on my chest,  
Thats the you that I like best,  
Gimme that girl.  
Gimme that girl lovin up on me,  
Old t-shirt and a pair of jeans,  
Thats the you I wanna see,  
Gimme that girl, gimme that girl. _

Marie giggles as the imaginary Logan nips at her ear lobes and neck flirtatiously, unaware that the real Logan is watching her from the steps to the porch. Real Logan smirks at her silliness and takes a drink of beer.

_Gimme the girl thats beautiful,  
Without a trace of makeup of on,  
Barefoot in the kitchen,  
Singing her favorite song.  
Dancing around like a fool,  
Starring in her own little show,  
Gimme the girl the rest of the world,  
Ain't lucky enough to know. _

By now, both Marie and her imaginary Logan are singing all the words to the song. The real Logan catches the faintest whiff of something, but it's enough to make him freeze and sniff again. The smell is like... a pull. It's like seduction. Unerringly, Logan follows the smell, getting closer to the girl dancing by the lake.

_Gimme that girl with the hair in a mess  
Sleepy little smile with her head on my chest,  
Thats the you that I like best,  
Gimme that girl.  
Gimme that girl lovin up on me,  
Old t-shirt and a pair of jeans,  
Thats the you I wanna see,  
Gimme that girl, gimme that girl. _

Unthinkingly, the real Logan steps into the place of Marie's imaginary Logan. He guides her steps smoothly, his hands resting on her hips as the song goes into the final chorus. He lets her sing by herself.

_Gimme that girl with the hair in a mess  
Sleepy little smile with her head on my chest,  
Thats the you that I like best,  
Gimme that girl.  
Gimme that girl lovin up on me,  
Old t-shirt and a pair of jeans,  
Thats the you I wanna see,  
Gimme that girl, gimme that girl. _

At the end of the song, Marie pulls away giggling. She looks at the patio and doesn't see Logan. "Okay, we might have time for one more song, but _that's it._ I don't need the real you thinking I'm losing it." she giggles. The real Logan cocks his head slightly, his Wolverine instincts set aside for the moment. _'Uh, darlin, I think he might already...'_ Imaginary Logan motions for her to turn around.

Slowly, Marie turns to face Logan and her breath catches. "Logan, how long were ya standin there?" she asks in shock. His intent gaze never leaves her eyes as he answers, "I danced with you on the last chorus." solemnly. Marie nods slowly, looking anywhere but at him. "Who ya talkin to, kid?" he asks in that same, grave, voice. Marie turns her gaze down to her shiny black boots. "Nobody." she mumbles sheepishly. Logan gives a low warning growl and it makes Marie's light chocolate eyes snap up to meet his dark, predatory ones. _"Answer me."_ Logan growls in that other, animal language.

Marie can't bring herself to pull her eyes away from his. "N-no..." she stops when he pulls her against him, the threat in his eyes and posture. Finally, she lowers her gaze to his plaid-covered chest. "You." she whispers just loud enough for him to hear. Logan, no _Wolverine_ stares at her blankly in confusion. Taking that moment of shock, Marie pulls roughly out of his grasp and dashes back to the mansion.

Wolverine stands there, is animal mind not comprehending the one word answer she gave him. Logan rationalizes that she has her own personal version of him in her head that talks to her and that's who she was talking to. After some hard thought, the Wolverine accepts that and lets Logan regain control.

Logan hurries inside and heads to Marie's room. Unfortunately, she's not there when he practically bangs on the door. "M'rie! M'rie, come out, I need to apologize!" Logan's inner Wolverine grumbles at the thought of whining to his targeted mate-to-be, but he ignores it. "M'rie, come out!" he hollers at the wood, getting just a tad bit frustrated and anxious.

Kitty comes out of her room next to Rogue's. "Jeez, Wolverine, what the hell? If you must know, Marie dropped her stuff out and went to lunch with Jubes and some other kids. Now stop being so damn loud!" she hisses before turning on her heels and going back into her room to continue nap.

It only took a few seconds for everything to register before he was hurrying for the cafeteria.

8*8*8*8*8

Rogue smiles at her fiftieth congrats from a random student as she slowly chews on her grilled chicken salad. Swallowing, she looks at her friend Jubilee. "Did Ah miss anythin' in the two days Ah was gone?" she asks in that hush-like gossipy tone. Jube's eyes literally have sparks flying from them. "Well, we got this new kid. Huge, jock-like guy. Apparently, he's like a werewolf or something. Maybe a cougar. EIther way, he's a _real_ animal, and he's been a huge stone block of emotionless growls whenever any of the girls throw themselves at him. Almost like Professor Logan, only younger and more... **_active_**." Jubes almost melts into a puddle of hormonal lust while looking directly behind Rogue. Slowly, Rogue looks over her shoulder and up past a chiseled chest to a cute yet mature face. "Um, hi?" Rogue asks uncertainly, uneasy at the borderline heated gaze in his eyes. "Oh, don't be afraid sweetheart. My name is Michael. I ain't gonna hurt you. I justed wanted to..." he inhales deeply, closing his eyes momentarily before opening them. His hard blue orbs holding her still. "What is that... _**alluring**_ perfume?" he practically purrs near her face. Rogue leans away from him, not seeing Logan come in and his nostrils flare, locking on her. Rogue's southern accent coming out in her nervousness. "Um, I'm not wearin' any perfume. Sorry, dude, but that's a really back pick-up line-!" Rogue stops when his hot, full lips press wetly against hers.

Immediately, Marie accidently calls on her inner Logan's strength and pushes Micheal over several tables at the same moment the real Logan steps in front of her. Marie clings lightly to the back of Logan's shirt, hiding halfway behind him. "L-Logan, I..." she can't find her words. "Hush." he rumbles gently to her, not letting her know that her nervousness is killing him. She shuts her mouth quickly as Michael leaps onto the table closest to the wall that he landed against. He has furry wolf ears, long fangs, and sharp yellow nails. He howls angrily, a murderous glint in his eyes. _"Step away from the bitch, old man."_ he growls threateningly in that animal language. Logan merely crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow at the boy. " 'Bitch'? Boy, you should learn to respect women before trying to force 'em. You won't lay a finger on her." his voice lowers in pitch until it grazes dangerous territory. The poor onlookers only understand Logan's side of the conversation. Micheal sneers. _"The bitch ain't yours, old man. She's free game and **in heat**."_ Michael drawls out in a snarl.

Marie's eyes widen in horror. Counting days, Marie is sure that today is Sunday. She turns around to a shocked Jubilee. "Taday is Sunday, right, Jubes?" she asks quietly. Jubes nods frantically because today is, in fact, Sunday. Marie nods once, assured, before turning back to the situation. She notices that Scott, Jean, Storm, Hank, and Charles are in the entryway. Scott moves forward to stop the ordeal but Charles stops him with a hand on Scott's forearm.

"That gives you no right to try and claim her like some wild animal. Please, kid, stop before you give the rest of us a bad name." Logan grumbles boredly, clearly not in the mood to deal with hotheaded pup. Especially with Marie behind her.

_"She's fertile, she's in heat, she's got no mate and I'm staking claim to her. **SHE'S**** MINE!**"_ Michael howls the last part. That makes Rogue angry. Stepping in front of Logan despite his attempt to pull her away, Rogue snarls _"Like hell I am, pup! I was claimed a long time ago."_ with her upper lip still drawn back over her now sharp teeth, Rogue pulls out the dogtag from around her neck. At the sight of it, Michael growls angrily before turning to Logan. _"I challenge you, old man, to a fight. Winner gets the bitch."_ he growls. Marie's eyes go wide and she turns to Logan. _'Easy darlin', we ain't stupid enough to try and fight for what's already ours.' _Marie's inner Logan tries to soothe her, but all eyes have followed Rogue's to stare at the real Logan. And, being his usual self, he sits on the table behind him and relaxes a bit. "Please, now your askin' to get killed." For show, Logan lets his blades slide out. "I'm not lookin' for a fight, pup. But whoever taught you that males should treat their females like shit to 'show them their place' was way outta line. You ain't gonna get very far with that kinda attitude here." Logan's gaze locks on Michael's.

"M-miss Beta?" comes the hesitant question.

All eyes turn to the herd of mutant children behind the teachers and professor. Without hesitation, Rogue moves towards them, but Michael jumps in front of her and grabs her by her arms. He's holding the silk gloves, of course, but his fingers aren't far from her skin. Should Rogue choose, she could do some major damage. But she doesn't get the chance, because Michael throws her away from the kids, much to their cries of dismay and anger. Logan is standing, and he doesn't look very happy. He moves to help Rogue, but Michael is there, blocking his way. The challenge in the pup's eyes calls forth the Wolverine, who scratches curiously at the other side of the barrier blocking him from taking complete control of the body. The young male isn't worth it to the Wolverine, but a Marie **in heat **seems definitely worth it.

_"Beta? Those orphans call her BETA? And I guess you're Alpha, right old man? Well, it looks like that's about to change."_ Michael's devious, down right evil grin doesn't sit well with Logan. Before Logan can comprehend, Michael turns and runs for Rogue, who is trying to assure Jubes and Bobby that she's okay. But before he can take the huffing girl in his arms, Logan pulls him up and back by his scruff. He dangles, flailing wildly as everyone tries not to laugh. Logan turns Michael to face him despite dangling in the air. _"You, me, outside. **Now**. I'll show you how a real Alpha fights."_ he growls into Michael's face. At that, the children cheer. They understand the animal language as well, what with practically growing up in a lab and coming closer to their wild side. Logan drops Michael and Michael heads eagerly out the door, jumping over the kids with ease. Logan turns to leave but Rogue tugs on his sleeve, a whine pleading with him from her throat. _"Please don't fight over me." _she implores, resisting the urge to lick him under the chin to show him submission in front of everyone. Logan turns to look at her, but its the Wolverine eyes that make her heart flutter. _"I protect what's mine."_ he growls back in response. Rogue searches those yellow orbs for a moment before letting go. He turns and walks after Michael and she follows silently. The children part for them before regrouping and swallowing Rogue into their mass, all of them following solemnly behind Logan.

Scott looks after them before turning to the professor. "What the hell just happened?" he asks incredulously. Charles meets the Cyclops' gaze evenly. "Sometimes a youngster has to be put in their place, Scott. In this case, Michael has issued Logan a formal challenge for a very important reason. But what Michael doesn't know is that Logan doesn't care about all this fight will intitle as long as Rogue is untouched by Michael." Charles explains calmly, not even looking at Rogue's friends who have gathered around him while others either continue lunch or hurry to go watch. "So, you're saying that they're fighting for Rogue?" Bobby asks, trying to make sense. Charles looks at the boy with ice almost thoughtfully. "You see, children, when Logan saved Rogue on top of the Statue Of Liberty, he had let her touch him. Of course this was before she could control her skin, and she took a great deal from him. That includes the Wolverine which is the feral, animalistic part of Logan. Not to mention another Logan that might strike up a conversation in her mind." Charles smiles with amusement. "But with that animal in her, Rogue isn't just human anymore. That's why Michael, a wolf, found her among the rest of you. He could smell the animal in her from the day he got here and she was out on a mission. Unfortunately, Michael was raised with the retrospect that women should be beneath their male counterpart, so he makes an approach on her very recklessly. When Logan stepped in front of Rogue, Michael knew immediately that Logan is the resident Alpha and issued a challenge. Mainly, he wants the right to Rogue without Logan's interference. But when one of the children called her by a very peculiar title, he found himself wanting to be Alpha. That way he can have Rogue and also have the privilege of bossing Logan around." Charles explains. "The we have to stop them!" Jubes cries angrily. Charles shakes his head. "No, this is a battle that you would only understand if you had ever brushed against the feral side deep within you. It's about pride and strength. But remember that mainly, it's for Rogue." Everyone in the little bubble around Xavier nods gravelly.

8*8*8*8*8

_**A.N. Okay, so I think I did pretty well with the storyline so far. I can't believe this is coming so easily to me despite the fact that I should be doing summer work. :P**_


	4. Winning and Claiming

**_SAME RULES OF COVERSATION APPLY AS CHAPTER 1!_**

**_ch. 4_**

Rogue and the children stop just off the patio, ignoring the students that gather behind them. Marie doesn't resist the childrens' tugs to move to sit under a small group of trees not far off and sit down with them in the shade. Michael see's Rogue sit down with the children and snarls angrily at both her and Logan. _"You let the bitch do what she pleases? She plays with orphans? A Beta should be looking after her own pups like a proper bitch!"_ The children flinch visibly and Marie comforts the ones she can reach. Closing her eyes, Marie focuses on letting her scent give off a calming feel to the children. Settled, they watch with expressionless eyes.

Wolverine only allows himself half a second to pride his Marie on her growing adaptations to her animal side before focusing on the runt in front of him. Michael sneers before changing before everyone into a full wolf. Raising his head, the tips of his ears are up to Wolverine's nose. _"I'll be nice and not use my claws on you, pup."_ Wolverine growls steadily and his met with a howl of rage. But the Wolverine see's this as a mere obstacle to get closer to his waiting mate who is surrounded by pups that she has come to care for like her own in the past twenty-four hours. "Give 'im hell, Wolverine!" and other cheers could be heard behind him. Despite their fear of him, they respect him as a part of the X-Men and a substitute teacher.

Without warning, Michael lunges and Wolverine easily sidesteps. He can see the unadulterated rage in those wolf eyes, but it doesn't faze him even as Michael lunges again. This time, Wolverine merely throws up his arm that Michael promptly latches onto, digging his teeth into Logan's flesh. Wolverine can smell the fear for his safety coming from Marie, but ignores it so he can fight. Michael tries to shake him, but a swift punch to the gut has the teeth ripping some flesh as they are pulled out of his arm, some teeth staying lodged in his adamantium-laced bones. The wounds heal before Michael finishes righting himself and Michael gawks. Finally, Wolverine can smell the fear coming from Michael. But the young boys foolhardy nature has him running at Wolverine before leaping onto him.

Or, so Michael planned.

Wolverine dodges mainly but uses his hands to grab Michael's belly and throw him. That plus the momentum he already has sends him literally flying through a second story window. And with that, the fight draws quickly to a close. Kids cheer wildly for the gruff-looking X-Man as he shifts his gaze and stalks towards Marie and the children.

The children back away from Marie, giving Wolverine plenty of space. Still not moving from her spot, Marie looks up at the animal eyes gazing back at her. Their locked gazes don't waver as Wolverine slowly kneels on both knees in front of her. Then, just as slowly, he moves his head forward, breaking eye contact so that he can let his mouth hover a few inches from her neck, a warning growl rising in his throat.

For a moment, Marie is still. He's finally showing everyone that she's his and no one elses. The children around her seem to be holding their breath, waiting for her next move. _'Tilt your head back and show 'im your throat, darlin'.' _The Logan in her mind explains gently. _'Show 'im that you accept him as your Alpha. It tells him that no one else can have you. After all, he decided to deal with that horny bastard for ya.'_ Marie knows he's right and nods mentally to herself. Eyes bright and shining with happiness and emotion, Marie tilts her head back to expose her throat, showing him her submission. The children exhale. Wolverine moves slightly closer so that his mouth rests fully open against the column of her throat. He puts just enough pressure into his teeth that he knows it will leave a mark for some time. Until he claims her fully. With his mouth still against her neck, she hums appreciatively, letting him know that she would have been very reluctant and upset had he lost. He rumbles an assurance to her, letting her know that for her, he would always win.

After another moment of perfection, he pulls away slowly. Marie doesn't move until he takes her gloved hand in his. She stands automatically, rubbing the back of her neck with her free hand as they head back toward the mansion, the children following behind. Everyone moves out their way as they approach. That is, until Charles stops them in the threshold. "I congratulate you on handling the student, Logan. He wasn't this rowdy when he got here and now I can rest peacefully knowing he won't be doing it again." the Professor smiles when there is no answer. It seems that Logan still isn't back yet. "Oh, and Rogue. The children need to be settled in so if you could just follow me-" Charles is cut off by a threatening growl that seems to echo from everywhere. But it's Wolverine who's growling. Still smiling, Charles nods in understanding. "Children? Come and Storm and I will show you to your rooms." the professor gestures and the children look and Marie, hesitant. Marie nods once and motions for them to follow the professor and Storm. They all hurry to catch up. Once they are out of hearing, Marie lets go of a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. But the easiness doesn't last long.

"Logan, I don't think you handled that very well. And what the hell did you do to Rogue?" Scott demands, stepping forward. He doesn't get far, though, because Wolverine points his free hand in a fist at Scott and his claws slide out, glinting dangerously.

Rogue feels a handy lightly on her shoulder and she turns to see Bobby, Jubes, a sleepy Kitty, and several of her other friends behind her. "Are you okay, Rogue? That was so fast and then... did he _bite_ you? Oh my gosh, do we need to go get you checked out?" Jubes was starting to give off sparks from her worry. Rogue smiles slightly. "Nah, Ah'm good guys. Really, it's nothing. It was just... well, Ah'll explain later." she winks at Jubes, who goes from worry to gossip. "Oh man, you are **_so_** getting grilled on this." Jubes grins mischievously. Rogue returns the grin. The grin is short-lived, however, because Wolverine isn't one to be idle.

In one fluid motion, Marie goes from behind Wolverine and holding his hand to being thrown over his shoulder as he walks easily towards the forest skirting the edge of the property. "Logan! Put me down! Put me down NOW!" Marie shouts angrily, struggling. But Wolverine keeps walking like she's a ten pound sack of flour rather than a one hundred and thirty pound girl.

Marie's friends just watch with mild amusement at Rogue's outrage before turning and heading back inside.

8*8*8*8*8

Marie doesn't move when Wolverine sets her down on a nest-like bed of animal furs in a dimly lit cave that smells of clear water and earth. He sinks into the furs beside her and stares at her intently. The rage has dissipated and the hazel eyes are back. But the animalistic glint lets Marie know that it isn't completely Logan. "Logan." she breathes, her gaze going hazy as tears fill her eyes, threatening to spill over. Wolverine looks confused at her tears when he smells her happiness. As they start to fall, he leans forward and carefully licks them away, rumbling assurances to his crying female. At the rumble, she moves closer, whining and seeking comfort. He takes her into his arms and rumbles soothingly as he strokes her hair. "Logan, Ah didn't know. Ah'm so sorry that Ah didn't know. Ah thought Ah was suppose ta have two more days. Ah really didn't mean ta." she chokes a little bit and mentally damns her feminine curse to hell and back seven different ways to Sunday.

Wolverine nuzzles his female hair, licking the curve of her ear lightly in the hopes of making her feel better. He feels her twitch at the action of affection and he immediately smells her spike of arousal. That and her being in heat is making it hard to ignore the urge to claim her fully. He gently turns her face to his and his mouth fits to hers easily. She doesn't pull away, but wraps her arms slowly around his neck. Taking that as an okay, her lays her beneath him, their tongues in a heated dance as his blade slide out. He pulls back and rips through the front of her clothes in one swift slash. She stares at his claws in awe, so he brings a hand closer to her face. Hesitantly, she sticks her tongue out licks the blunt edge of the claw.

A low, lusty growl erupts from his chest and he dips his head down, nuzzling aside the torn strips of cloth, and latches onto a pert and rosy nipple. She gasps, arching her back to push her breasts fuller against him. "L-Logan." she chokes off a cry as he pulls at the nipple with his teeth. Her hands wind into his hair and he rumbles in approval. He sheds his on clothes with deft fingers, snarling when she tries to help. Soon enough, they're both naked and panting. Their eyes meet and Marie watches the feral glint fade. Suddenly, Logan gasps, his eyes wide, and tries to pull away. Marie quickly wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him back. "M-M'ree. I-I..." he's at a loss for words. Marie smiles and gives Logan a gentle kiss. "You don't have to fight him, Logan. I want everything you can give me." she whispers, running her hot, velvet tongue slowly up his neck. With that, Logan is gone and Wolverine takes his place. He slips down between her legs, spreading them wider. Marie gasps. "L-Logan, no- don't-" she reaches to move him away, but he delves his tongue into her and she throws herself backwards, raising her hips slightly and crying out. He uses an arm to hold her hips down as she thrashes, making noises that are driving him insane. Her body tenses and he knows she's close. Quickly, he slips three fingers in her and sucks furiously on her clit.

That does it. Marie's eyes screw shut and she screams Logan's name in her pleasure, arching her back as she comes. Wolverine raises himself and looks at his fingers, glistening with her arousal and her heat. He licks his fingers clean before looking at her with an intensity that makes her aroused again. He leans down and kisses her hungrily. She can taste herself on his tongue, but doesn't mind as she wraps her arms back around his neck again and joins the playful sparring of their tongues wholeheartedly, losing herself in the moment. Just what Wolverine's been waiting for.

Without warning, her thrusts into her to the hilt. She pulls away, giving a short, choked-off cry of pain. He leans down and nuzzles her neck, staying still for his pure female. He tries not to thrust into her hastily or think about the pure bliss that he's getting from just being inside her. He might be a brutish Alpha, but he is considerate of his female.

After a few minutes, Marie gives an experimental clench of her walls around him. He hisses in pleasure, but doesn't move. "Logan..." Marie breathes and he looks up at her. The emotions behind her eyes make him want to howl at the moon. Love, trust, pleasure, and something... feral. It made him want nothing more than to claim her. But she kisses his jawline and he thrusts once regardless. She makes a noise of pleasure and he takes it as the okay. He starts slow, but her noises and the feel of her tight, hot walls make him quickly begin to pound into her. Her moans quickly turn to screams of pleasure as he drills into her ruthlessly.

Growing tired of the position, he pulls out of her roughly before flipping her onto her hands and knees and re entering her from behind. He leans over her back as he slams into her repeatedly. Her cries and screams fill the cave as he wraps his arms around her waist, gripping her breasts and rolling them in her fingers while nipping at the back of her neck. He feels his own body tensing and reaches down her body to rub furiously at her clit. She wails with a new passion and is quickly sent over the edge. Her shriek of immense pleasure echoes for a couple of miles out into the forest. Wolverine sinks his teeth into her shoulder, marking her as his own. His roar of completion is muffled by her skin, but she can her it nonetheless. After a few minutes of silence, the forest returns to it's normal noisy self.

Wolverine pulls his exhausted and sleeping mate against him. He purrs lovingly as he nuzzles her neck lightly before laying his head down and sinking into black.

8*8*8*8*8

**_A.N. It's short, but I'm not very practiced at these sorta chapters. I'm just proud of myself for keeping it out until now. REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	5. Halloween and A Request

**_SAME RULES OF CONVERSATION FROM THE FIRST CHAPTER ARE APPLIED! Also, I don't use Betas so if there are any errors (which I try to look out for) then it's my fault._**

**Ch. 5**

Logan's eyes open slowly and he registers the body pressed against his front. His arms are wrapped around this person and her smell is a mix of his and- "M'ree." he inhales, eyes wide. He looks down at the peacefully sleeping girl. She stirs slightly and her eyes flutter open. She looks around before seeing Logan looking at her intently. She smiles blissfully. "Mornin', sugah." she murmurs sleepily before giving him a small lick under his chin. He purrs despite himself and pulls her tighter against him and nips gently at her earlobe. She tilts her head to expose her throat and he rumbles in approval before turning his mouth loose on the white skin. A small moan escapes her and his hands rub slowly up and down her body. "Mmm, Logan. We need to get back before they come looking for us." she breathes heavily. "Later." he growls before rolling over and making her loose her train of thought for the morning... or maybe teh next two days

8*8*8*8*8

Marie plops tiredly into the seat of her after lunch period. They had snuck in through Logan's room window and ate the fruit, beer and beef jerky that he keeps in a mini fridge in his room. Then she snuck to her dorm in nothing but one of his flannel shirts to change. Now she's sitting in her normal seat, ignoring the stares she gets at students looking at her curiously. Jubes sits on her right and Kitty sits on her left. "Chica, you better start spilling during decorations or I'm gonna-" Jubes cuts herself off as Storm enters the room. She blinks once at Rogue, but otherwise says and does nothing. "Today we are starting on the genetics portion of our incredible Bio AP class." cheers and hoots from the students. "Now, if you'll turn to page 529 in your textbooks..."

Hoots can be heard as "Shakin' Hands" by Nickelback starts in the extra gym where the decorating committee is finishing the decorations for the Halloween dance. Rogue grins from her spot in the D.J.'s 'cave' a few feet from the stage. Rogue is making sure everything works how it needs to. The first day of decorating, all the electrical things were put up before anything else so it would be easier to hide the wires and put vines and cobwebs on the lights in the rafters. Hell, Rogue had even gone the extra mile and gotten three shiny new disco balls. One red, one black, and one purple. Jubes and Kitty were constantly trying to get her to choose a D.J. name, but Rogue told everyone that she'll decide on a name once everyone agrees on the matching 'uniform' costumes of the decoration committee.

Jubes comes over and leans carefully onto Rogue's D.J. equipment. "So, spill. What happened after the caveman threw you over his shoulder and stalked off into the wild unknown?" she flutters her eyelashes and Rogue chuckles. "Well, first he took me to a cave where some lemony goodness ensued." Rogue grins sheepishly at Jube's squeal of delight. "Then he wouldn't let me go this morning." Rogue waggles her eyebrows above her night vision goggles as a hint and Jubes squeals as she puts cobwebs on the edges of the cave. "Oh my gosh! So was he gentle, rough, or just didn't give a damn?" she whispers in her gossip-mode voice. "Hmmm... A little from column A, a little column B... But Ah finally convinced him that Ah needed new clothes so he brought me back and Ah slipped away." Rogue winks at Jubes playfully. Jubes squeals with giddiness and Rogue laughs at her highschool-girl attitude. "Oh man, I hope he doesn't come looking for you!" Jubes breathes through her panting from her squealing. "Oh, Ah don't think he'll come looking fer me fer awhile yet. Ya see, Ah did this thing with ma tongue and left him with a day ticket to Cloud 9..." Rogue gives a devilish grin and Jubes practically shrieks with happiness before beaming at Rogue brightly. "I knew those porn videos would help you out." Jubes says smugly, more to herself than to Rogue. Rogue rolls her eyes as Jubes grabs some vines and heads over to add a little more decoration to various spots.

"Hey, guys I have an idea!" one guy on the committee shouts from the other end of the other end of the gym and Rogue brings the volume down. "What is it, Josh?" she replies, seeing as everyone has their hands full. "How about we're punk Japanese schoolers? I even have the drawing in a sketchbook in my backpack by the cave." he motions for Rogue to grab it. She carefully picks his bag out of the two dozen others and extracts the thick, black leather book and hurries over to Josh. She holds up the black garland while he quickly thumbs through the book until he finds what he's looking for. He sets the open book down and relieves her of his charge. She picks up the book and looks at the careful sketches on the two facing pages. Immediately, she falls in love with the idea. ( A.N. I'm going into intricate detail for our non-Otaku's. And I wanted to give Marie an Otaku characteristic, so nyeh!)

The girls' uniform design is like Hatsune Miku's. The shirt is black and so is the skirt. A note on the side says that the shirts are form-fitting leather. But the rim of the skirt and the loose, torn-up tie are matching in neon purple. The arm cuffs are black with the bands, but in neon purple too. The original female sketch had the girls in high pigtails with the signature 'decorating committee collar' with consists of a simple black leather collar with neon red bulbs on them, glowing brightly. The smaller sketch is for short-haired girl. They have a neon purple clip in their slicked-back hair. Rogue barely acknowledges the change of the song to 'Jar of Hearts' by Christina Perri as she looks at the guys' uniform. The male's is like the day students in Vampire Knight only the silver linings are neon purple and the outer black jacket is completely unbuttoned. The shirt beneath is, as it is noted, black silk with the first three buttons undone with undone neon purple ties. They wear the same committee collar with their hair slicked back too. "This is really good, Josh. But can ya make twenty-five of these in three days?" she asks worriedly. It's Wednesday and the party is on Saturday night and the students have quizzes in some of their classes. Especially those in training. (Including Rogue)

"Yeah. Actually, I... kinda already put in an order for them a couple of weeks ago..." he mumbles softly, embarrassed. Rogue gives him a reassuring smile. "It's okay. Ah'll just let everyone else look at the sketch, okay? And keep it up, it's lookin' awesome!" she calls as she walks off.

Rogue shows the sketches to the other students and they all agree on them. Satisfied with everyone's answer, she goes back over to Josh, who is now pulling out the last of the props. "You're lucky; everyone loves them. But how did ya get our sizes?" she inquires. Josh blushes a deep burgundy red. "I had seven younger brothers and sister..." he mumbles. Rogue nods in understanding. She places a bare hand on his shoulder. "You're doing such an amazing job, Josh. There's no need to get yourself down. Come on, Ah'll help you with these." she gives him a pat on the back for good measure before taking one of the last two boxes.

They finish decorating _finally,_ having starting two weeks earlier. They were given permission to do this indiscreetly. No one but the Professor and the committee members know what is inside. Although the whole school is buzzing with excitement at a blind Halloween party set up by twenty-five random students that no one knows about.

"Rogue, do you need to test the lights?" Jubes calls. Rogue gives her a thumbs-up for yes by sticking her hand out of the shadowed enclosure that is 'the cave'. Jubes nods and everyone gathers to the center of the gym as Jubes shuts off all the lights. Rogue crackles her fingers and begins to work her magic.

She can hear the 'ooh's and 'aah's from the others in the gym and she knows they're stunned at not only the gruesome, terrifying place they had put together, but also how Rogue had directed the decorating so that the lights compliment everything. Shines, colors, flashes, colored mist, dancing lasers hidden from view, and the disco balls sparkling proudly but ominously. Everything is perfect, even the music, with is a simple techno beat just to try the speakers. The decorators stand there, looking around with a sense of pride at their accomplishment.

8*8*8*8*8

Marie groans as she rolls her shoulders. She's sore from cramped muscles from testing and then moving those cramped muscles during the test in training.

Large, warm, calloused hands brush hers aside and rub insistently at the knots in her shoulderblades. Marie moans almost sleepily as she sinks into a state of numb warmth. "Mm, Logan." she moans happily and is answered with a rumbling purr.

Logan came back to himself shortly before dinner the day Marie had brought them back. He felt bad about what he did to her for the next day, but after a reassurance from Marie, he accepted what had happened and he guards her fiercely. Of course, Marie would tug him along when she goes to visit the children in the orphanage. The kids either made their own names or wanted Marie to name them and whenever their new Alpha female came to see them, they became ecstatic.

"Are you goin' to the dance tomorrow?" Marie asks Logan casually. Her answer is a groan of horror. "I'm tryin' not ta think about that, darlin'. Ta think I have to go chaperone a bunch of sweaty, make-up wearing teens in ridiculous costumes." he rests his forehead on her shoulder blade. Marie giggles. "Hey, Ah'll be there, sugah. It ain't like you'll be alone." she assures him, turning slightly and allowing him to rest his head on her lap. He inhales deeply, breathing in her mated scent. He rumbles with pride and he nuzzles her stomach in a loving manner, seeking reassurance and comfort just because it's what he craves. Marie runs her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp lightly. He falls asleep, comfortable in her warmth.

The next day is a bunch of whispers and giggles. Logan had awaken alone and, try as he might, he cannot find Marie. Her scent had stopped right outside their door. He asks around, but no one can answer. He even goes to visit the children, and they keep him with them for two hours before reluctantly admitting that they don't know where she is. By noon he's at his wits end as he hastily changes into a simple black t-shirt and black jeans with his favorite belt. He had decided that the black would help him blend in behind whatever stupid props the 'Surprise Decorating Committee' decided to put up in an attempt to try and make a Halloween dance. Yeah, this was probably going to be pretty boring.

The hour before the dance has come and everyone is already lining up outside the gym doors, disheartened that they can't see inside because it's either A) too dark or B) covered. Logan slips between the excited and plastic-smelling students frantically, looking for Marie. His Wolverine is becoming anxious at the absence of his mate, growling and wanting to come out and hunt her down. Logan can't even find her scent.

As a digital red clock above the doors counts down to 7 pm, and the students along with it, Logan feels his heart drop at the realization that she isn't there. The buzzer goes off and the doors open and kids rush forth. That's when the screams start. Logan turns and dashes in, only to stop, stunned, at the sight of the gym.

It literally looks like some Grim Reapers came in and decorated. The lighting arrangement made it more eerie. And a group of goth Japanese students on the stage smile daringly or grin excitedly. Jubes holds the microphone. "Helloo~ Mutant High!" cheers answer her high-pitched anime voice as everyone fills the gym. The teachers last to make sure that everyone is in before shutting the doors. "We are proud to stand before you as your 'Decorating Committee'!" more wild cheers and screams and whistles. "Now, we have a few announcements. If you want a song requested, you can go over the The Cave right here beside the stage. There are some pencils and pieces of paper in bowls. All you have to do is fill it out and give it to the D.J. lurking within. I hear she has candy for requesters!" Jubes adds on and people cheer. "D.J. Kiroku, are you in there?" Jubes asks in the mic. Everyone waits in a moment on tension and a skeleton hand appears, waves, and disappears inside again.

"Alright," Jubes drawls out, getting everybody's attention once again. "We have candy and soda at various tables and if anything is out, just tell one of us. Also, we have a little contest going on. All of us have these collars. Your goal is to find each of us and get one of our strips of colored paper. We all have different colors, too, so you can't cheat. Once you have them all, take them to D.J. Kiroku and she'll give you your prize! But only the first person to turn them in gets the prize. If you're a girl, you'll get this very well put together chocolate bouquet!" Kitty brings up the bouquet with king sized Hershey bars and Reeses, kisses and mini york patties and twix in the vase. Girls squeal throughout the room. "Now, if you're a guy, you get to dance with one of the decorators! Since we will not be dancing with anybody but each other. Oh, and there's one more catch:" Jubes holds her finger up in a 'wait a moment' gesture, "teachers are not allowed to participate. Sorry, professors, but one of you would probably win, hands down and we need to keep this as fair as can be." Jubes apologizes, trying to sound as sincere as she can without laughing. "One more thing, at midnight, the D.J. will prowl out of her cave to perform from midnight to one for everyone!" After the cheers die down, Jubes smiles mischievously. "Let's get this party started!" she shouts and everyone cheers. Immediately, a deep, almost eerie bass beat pulses through the room from hidden speakers before Britney Spears sings 'Hold It Against Me'. Logan stands with his back against a wall, trying to resist the urge to run away from the loud noise. It was fucking with his head so bad, he couldn't remember what he was even doing there.

The song changes to a softer, darker melody and Logan relaxes slightly in relief before pushing himself from the wall and prowling around the dancing students, looking for his mate. He keeps to the shadows, occasionally watching a student put a request into a small metal cup that appears out of the dark cave and pull out the piece of candy the D.J. gives them.

Rogue has her goggles on to help her see in the darkness. Every now and then, she'd get a request and give the student a candy in return, but mainly she says inside until midnight. After a particular request, Rogue turns on her ear mic with a voice transmogrifier. Rogue sounds like Hatsune Miku herself. "Hello vampires and ghouls! How are you doing on this sabbath night?" Rogue is answered with cheers and howls and various other Halloween noises. "This is your D.J. Kiroku and I would like to thank you all for coming out tonight. Let the blood rain down and bless the barren earth on which we dance!" Everyone goes wild. Rogue feels proud that she could keep her accent and slang out of her speech. She turns off her mic and lets an emo anime techno song with erratic bass beats rip through the gym. Rogue uses her turntables to scratch, rewind, and enhance the music as it flows effortlessly from one song to another. Rogue had taken a week to mix different genres and rhythms to this fluidity. Of course, she'll make it fade and put on requests when they come in.

"Hey, anybody there?" comes that familiar gruff voice. Rogue looks over at Logan's hulking shadow at the mouth of the cave, a gummy worm hanging out of the corner of her mouth. "I wanna request a song." Logan holds out the paper. Rogue is immensely thankful for the idea of burning incense and harboring candy plus Kitty and Jubes' perfumes to keep her scent masked. Rogue sticks out the metal cup on a long stick with a sour green apple mini, single-packaged Twizzler. He stares at the confection for a moment before taking it and replacing it with his request and walks off. Rogue pulls it in and sets the the handle down before reaching for the request. She opens it and takes a soft gasp. The paper says, " 'Hello' by Evanescence", one of her favorite songs. Immediately she sets to working on fading the music and playing the request. While it plays, Rogue sings along softly to herself, feeling her heart swell with emotion at the thought that he requested this for _her_. Despite the fact that she can't go to him, he still thinks of her. She sings it to the end and decides to play 'This Is Halloween', Marilyn Manson version. She hears cheers out in the gym and smiles to herself as she munches our some red Sour Punch Straws. Rogue is careful to wipe her hands to keep her precious instruments from getting sticky. At the end of the song, Rogue works the never-ending music-mash up again only with a darker, more sinister and sad tone. Perfect for the party. Rogue looks at the clock on her dim laptop to see 11:32 pm glowing faintly at her. Rogue smiles as her substitute, Bianca, another committee girl who has stage fright, slips in from the back to switch out with Rogue. Rogue heads behind the stage to meet the others and get ready.

**_Okay, so it's a little lengthy and a bit choppy, but I'm working against time here. I'll go back and fine-tune it later, I promise. Also, I want to write another fanfic where Rogue isn't with the X-Men and owns an 'animal bakery' in which Logan see's a meaty heaven. Let me know your thoughts on this story and my idea. THANKS!_**


	6. A Song and A Shock

**_Hello again! I've decided that I'm gonna go get this whole damn story Beta'd. So if you are a Beta, PM me and I'll see what I can do. First come, first serve. CONVERSATION RULES APPLY FROM FIRST CHAPTER. Enjoy!  
_**

**_*** "This is Marie's feral, Rogue's, talk." ***  
_**

**Ch. 6**

"Everybody ready?" Rogue asks her band. Jubes nods enthusiastically from behind the drum set. Trey grins, showing his sharp teeth, from his position on Rogue's right with his neon blue electric bass ready to play. Emily smiles shyly, trying to hide behind her pig tails, to no avail, from her own position on Rogue's left on second guitar, her cherry red electric shining seductively. Rogue looks down and gently strokes her own forest green electric guitar. She stands in the middle of the three guitar players as first guitar and lead singer. In this short second, Rogue is extremely happy she 'accidentally' hugged Trisha before she left after graduating. Trisha's mutant had been able to mimic voices, which put her at serious risk with the mafia over in Italy once her powers had shown up. She had been brought back to the University and had graduated with a full scholarship to Yale for law. Drawn out of her thoughts, Rogue's head snaps up and she turns to face the closed curtains as the music dies off and Kitty's voice echoes through the gymnasium.

"Hey, Mutant High!" Cheers answer Kitty's enthusiastic greeting. "It's almost midnight and D.J. Kiroku is ready to rattle your teeth with her wicked songs!"Screams and shouts spur Kitty on as the whole school starts counting down. "10... 9... 8..." Rogue takes a deep breath and nods once. Bianca see's her nod through some one-way mesh and turns on the headset mics and the amps. "3... 2... 1!" the crowd cheers as Kitty hurries off the stage and the curtains open. The noise gets louder and Rogue smirks. Without saying anything, Jubes and Emily start playing the intro before Trey and Rogue join in. Hoots and cheers for the song rise from the crowd as Rogue opens her mouth, letting her voice change into Chad Kroeger as they start to fully play 'Shakin' Hands' by Nickelback.

_"Hey... Hey...  
She had her eyes on the prize  
As the girl next door.  
You grow up quick  
When you grow up poor.  
It's the only to L.A. that she knows-  
Her Hollywood pose,  
Teeth, tits, and toes.  
_

_It didn't take her long  
To leave the boulevard.  
So many five star friends  
With black credit cards.  
She'd try anything once,  
Cuz anythin' goes.  
It never comes easy  
When your diggin' for gold."_

Rogue grins devilishly and gnashes her teeth as she plays and sings, backed up by Trey on some parts.

_Hey... Hey..._  
_Well she ain't no Cinderella  
__When she's gettin undressed.  
Cuz she rocks it like the_  
_Naughty wicked witch of the west!_  
_Far too pretty to be givin it cheap,_  
_That's why she's makin six figures_  
_Workin three days a week._  
_Yeah, she'd even break a promise_  
_In the Promise Land._  
_She didn't make it this far_  
_By just shakin hands._

Everyone's clapping along, some are even singing. Rogue catches Logan's eye and she winks at him before returning to the song.

_"Hey... Hey...  
I doubt she'd even let the devil  
__Buy her little black book.  
__City Hall would probably fall  
If anyone got a look  
__Every A-List player is her favorite friend,  
__Since they all taste the same  
In the back of the Benz.  
__A congressman would call her  
Every once in awhile.  
__Got the schoolgirl skirt  
On the top of the pile.  
__She'd done everyone once,  
__And everyone knows:  
__You got to get a little dirty  
When you're digging for gold."_

Rogue can feel the adrenaline of the performance coursing through her. Treyvon steps up beside her and Kitty flanks her other side.

_"Hey, Hey_  
_Far to pretty to be giving it cheap,_  
_That's why she's making six figures  
Working three days a week._  
_Yeah she'd even break a promise  
In the promise-land._  
_She didn't make it this far by just  
Shaking hands._  
_She'll shake her moneymaker  
Twice as hard as anyone can,_  
_She didn't make it this far by just  
Shaking hands."_

With the darkness of the gym and the artistic yet seemingly random lights and lazers give the band the exact dangerous and evil vibe that Rogue was going for since the beginning. A small voice in the back of her mind is trying to speak to her, but it feels more like a feather-light stroking at the back of her brain. Rogue ignores it, because she can't really feel it over the adrenaline.

_"Well someone spilled the beans  
__And now her name's in the press.  
__Tough to keep it all a secret  
__When you're one of the best.  
__The judge is going easy.  
__Because he paid for her chest,  
__Yeah he loves little naughty  
__Wicked witch of the west!_

_Far to pretty to be giving it cheap,_  
_That's why she's making six figures  
Working three days a week._  
_Yeah she'd even break a promise  
In the promise-land._  
_She didn't make it this far by just  
Shaking hands._  
_She'll shake her moneymaker  
Twice as hard as anyone can,_  
_She didn't make it this far by just  
Shaking hands!_  
_She'll shake her moneymaker  
Twice as hard as anyone can,_  
_She didn't make it this far by just  
Shaking hands!"_

As Rogue steps back from the edge of the stage, the crowd goes wild. Rogue gives a half exaggerated, half rebellious sneer. But then her inner Logan comes to the forefront. _"M'ree, ya got hostiles closing in all over the building! They're loading the grenade launchers! GET OUT OF THERE!"_

Rogue acted immediately, shouting out in her headset mic, "Jubilee, activate the field! Mark, round up everybody in the middle!" Rogue turns to the band members. "Guys, go go GO!"

They move into action without hesitation. Jubilee throws a huge switch and Rogue winces slightly as she can feel the draw from the band over her left bicep. A white-ish, see through forcefield rises up around everyone. Everyone except Rogue. She ignores the teachers and Logan's cries for her to get in the barrier. Her sensitive hearing picks up Jubilee hurriedly explaining, "She keeps the field up. If she walks through, the field will go down. Don't worry, as long as her heart beats, or until she decides otherwise, the barrier will remain in place."

Rogue doesn't flinch as the wall behind her explodes into rubble to reveal a large battalion of soldiers. Upon seeing Rogue, they ready their tranquilizer guns. She sneers at them. "Damn, boys. You guys make me crave a cigar." she growls, ready for the fight. She doesn't give them a chance to take aim before shes moving.

Quick as lightning, Rogue moves in an out of their formation, attacking at random. If she keeps it random, they can't get her. With a smirk, she leaps back as two of the tanks explode.

They've taken down the other walls to the gym and surround the forcefield. Rogue's smirk doesn't leave as she effectively continues her slaughter. That is, until a bullet barely grazes her hand. Then Rogue moves away from the soldiers, scanning the perimeter quickly and finding the sharp shooter in a tree about a mile east of them. She can smell him very faintly, and recognizes him from Logan's memories. _"Zero..."_ her inner Logan growls with malice. Rogue goes for her new primary target.

Taking him out was just too easy. He was searching through his scope for her, completely focused on his search for her. All Rogue had to do was slide out a claw and decapitate him. Holding his head by the hair, Rogue hurries back to the others. She stands proudly on a tall pile of rubble and holds up Zero's head, a shocked face forever frozen on his features. "Without him you are nothing! Stryker is dead and now Zero is too! How long will you continue killing now that your powerful backup is KIA?" she shouts angrily, looking out over the soldiers. She ignored the mixture of shocked and horrified faces coming from her fellow students and X-Men.

Some wise guy had the balls to shoot her from behind with a couple of rounds from his M14. Slowly, Rogue turns to look at his with an evil, murderous calm. "Unless you got some Jack Daniels on ya, bub, you better for a quick death." Rogue snarls. The guys shivers, but fires again. That's when The Rogue (Marie's feral) snaps.

With a shriek of rage, Rogue drops the head that tumbles into the forcefield and ironically at Logans feet before leaping off the pile. The adamantium claws slide out as she lands on the soldier, sinking her said claws into him- one set down his throat, and the other into his gut. Rogue howls her triumph before turning her bloodlust gaze on the rest of the soldiers. **_"Who's_ _next?"_** she growls with such an evil grin, the soldiers shiver as one with fear and step back. **_"No one? That's a damn shame. Looks like I get to have a little fun._**_**"** _Rogue chuckles before seeming to disappear. But really, she's just so much faster now that her feral is out. She weaves gracefully, moving with a speed that makes even both her Logan's jaws drop. The grin never leaves her now blood-speckled face as her slaughter continues and the numbers dwindle.

Suddenly, one lone shots rings out and Rogue freezes, eyes wider than saucers. Everything slows as Logan calls out her name form behind the barrier. He rushes to her aid, but the barrier won't budge. Not only will it keep the soldiers out, but it will also keep everyone in.

The students and teachers watch in horror as their friend and comrade falls silently to her knees. Rain begins to fall fast and hard. The barrier keeps everyone inside dry, buy the same can't be said for Rogue, whose drenched shirt clings to her still form like a child to their mother's leg. The dramatic and solemn feel of the scene brings tears to every student and X-Men's eyes. Yes, even the Wolverine has tears that threaten to fall.

Rogue takes in a slow, deep breath as she feels the needle from the tranquilizer embedded under her right shoulder blade. Her vision starts to haze as she looks over and see's all the eyes of everyone she knows trained on her. Her friends, her family, her comrades, her home. Everything and everyone that has ever given and received her love and compassion stares at her with grave faces.

But their eyes... show a respect and sadness and shock that lets Rogue know that they've seen her at her most feral point, seen her when she looses it, and still see her as their Rogue. But now she isn't Rouge. Rogue is the name her feral adopted that she willingly gave up. She calls herself Marie when she's alone or with Logan, but let's everyone call her by her most dangerous aspect's name.

She smiles weakly and her eyes lock with Logan's. The golden shine in them letting her know that he still see's her as him mate, his love, _his_. He roars in desperate anger. _"Don't you dare die on me, M'ree! Get up! Get up, mate, GET UP!" _

But Marie shakes her head slightly from her place on the muddy, drenched earth. Growling contritely. _"It's okay, mate, I'll be fine... We'll be... fine..." _Rogue's eyes drift close, unable to fight the sedation drugs any longer.

The last thing she hears is not an evil laughter of triumph, but the lone, heart-shattering howl of a raging and heart broken Wolverine...

##########

"Sir, we acquired our target." a soldier talks into a portable radio.

"Good. Bring her in." William Stryker grins with a horrible, evil smugness.

#*#*#*#*#*##*

_**A.N. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**_


End file.
